Conventional labeling machines produced by manufacturers are capable of automatic splicing rolls of labels on the fly. These machines are roll-up units that use a dual unwind system to feed a sheet of remaining labels from an exhausted roll of labels into a bin to produce a sheet of buffer labels. A new roll of labels is spliced onto the sheet of buffer labels. These machines are large and costly.
Operators of other conventional labeling machines typically use an extended length of time to replace an exhausted roll of labels with a new roll of labels. Because of the complexity involved in threading a sheet of labels, many operators of these conventional machines often improperly thread sheets of labels, causing a long downtime. Some operators require frequent retraining in order to readily possess the ability properly change rolls of labels.
What is needed and what has been invented is a splicing assembly that reduces the length of time for changing a roll of labels, the downtime created by the improper threading of sheets of labels, and the amount of time that is spent training operators to thread labelers.